1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for breaking a board, and more particularly to a fixture applicable for breaking a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the printed circuit board (PCB) industry blooms, and there are different methods for breaking printed circuit boards which are manufactured with integrated circuits.
The conventional circuit board breaking device has to be operated manually. In general, corresponding V-shape slots (or V-cuts) are formed on both front and back sides of the PCB respectively in advance. Thus, after printed circuits and electronic components are assembled and soldered onto the PCB, the PCB can be bent to break by hands. This method of breaking boards is simple and easy, but also has several drawbacks. When the circuit board is broken by hands, the forces applied by fingers are usually non-uniform so that the breaking line is usually uneven. A rough edge may be produced after the circuit board is broken, and the rough edge may result in injuries of the personnel in the production line and a poor quality of the product. In addition, it takes more effort to break the board manually when the circuit board has a small area or a narrow folding edge.
Moreover, to protect the printed circuits or solder joints on the circuit board and to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, some manufacturers introduce expensive vacuum board breaking equipments that fix the circuit board by vacuum suction to prevent the circuit board from being bent or deformed. However, the vacuum board breaking equipment incurs a high cost and has a heavy weight which is unfavorable for repair and maintenance.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a fixture for breaking a circuit board to overcome the aforementioned problems.